Just Smile
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Naruto meets a boy in his Japanese class, when he moves to Tokyo, who never smiles. What can he do to make him smile? And how can he not fall for him in the process? Tons of OOC. Narusasu, alilbit of Sasunaru! Whole thing dedicated to mochiusagi!
1. Smirk

Disclaimer: -sigh- if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be posting fanfictions on ffnet know would I?? Nor do I own the song: Smile by Clique Girlz

[{[A/N: hey you guys!!! Nother songfic!! Omg I just _know _how much you guys _love_ my songfics!!! Lolz! So this one is dedicated to THE AWESOMEST REVIEWER IN THE WHOLE HISTORY OF MY REVIEWS-- mochiusagi!!!! I totally love her!! She has reviewed me 13x!! The most anyone has ever reviewed me! So hopefully she will keep reading my fics so this one is totally out to you!!!! CHYA!! Um…no change in lyrics oh and it's the lyrics and then the story below it so you don't get too confused you know? CHYA!]}]

Summary: Naruto meets a boy in his Japanese class, when he moves to Tokyo, who never smiles. What can he do to make him smile? And how can he not fall for him in the process? Tons of OOC.

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI!!!! Mild cussing and fluff, need I say more? Narusasu!!!! ANOTHER SONGFICTION CURSING GASP!!!!

Rating: K+-T

Xxx

This is pretty much based off of this song so please check it out and it would be totally awesome, k? Please enjoy!

Smile

By: Clique Girlz

smile  
Come on baby just  
smile  
come on baby just  
smile  
come on baby just

You and your bad moods  
you and your attitude it's  
something I can live without

you and your black green  
you and you sick game  
that I can never figure out

now I'm walking through the city  
everything is pretty I lightened  
the load I'm lettin' you know  
that suddenly it's sunny I'm finding that  
i'm runnin' from you from you from you....

(chorus)  
does it hurt when ya smile  
your a kill joy bad boy  
zippin' up your hood to the world  
just pretend for a while...  
like music's gonna getcha  
yea I know it really isn't you style  
but it isn't gonna kill ya to smile

smile  
come on baby just  
smile  
come on baby just

you and your cool hair  
lookin through a missta  
so laid back that ya fallen down  
you and your wierd friends  
fun that just dont end remind  
me not to come around

now I'm walking through the city  
everything is pretty I lightened  
the load I'm lettin' you know  
that suddenly it's sunny i'm finding that  
i'm runnin' from you from you from you....

(chorus)  
does it hurt when ya smile  
your a kill joy bad boy  
sippen' all your blood to the world  
just pretend for a while...  
like music's gonna getcha  
yeah I know it really isn't you style  
but it isn't gonna kill ya to smile

smile  
come on baby just  
smile  
come on baby just

now I'm walking through the city  
everything is pretty I lightened  
the load I'm lettin' you know  
that suddenly it's sunny i'm finding that  
i'm runnin' from you from you from you....

(chorus)  
does it hurt when ya smile  
your a kill joy bad boy  
sippen' all your blood to the world  
just pretend for a while...  
like music's gonna getcha  
yeah I know it really isn't you style  
but it isn't gonna kill ya to smile  
(smile) isn't gonna kill ya to smile  
(smile) isn't gonna kill ya to smile  
come on baby justx3  
come on baby just smile

Xxx

Naruto huffed as his mother again called for him, "Ruto, come on your going to be late!" she screamed from downstairs and Naruto huffed again as he checked his clock. The blinking black and orange clock read: 7:02am and the blonde headed boy screamed downstairs "MOM! I have an hour and a half before I have to go to school!" and he waited a couple of minutes before his mom shouted back, "I know, honey, I'm sorry! I'm just excited for you!" Naruto rolled his eyes and then shouted, "Ok, ma!"

They had just moved to Tokyo from America and he was so excited to be learning the Japanese environment, of course his mother had insisted him on taking Japanese courses, although he knew Japanese thoroughly. His father was Japanese and his mother was a blonde Japanese lady. His mother and father had met in Japan but had decided to have the family in America, so they moved and when Naruto's father got an offer to move back to Japan all expenses paid off with a brand new house and new car, well I don't think I would let that offer pass, would you?

The exasperated blonde hurried down the stairs fifteen minutes later and into the kitchen where both of his parents were sitting at the table. "Morning Dad, Hey Ma," and he leaned down to kiss his mother's cheek, "I'll be home by 4, k?" he asked and his mother's answer was "Ok, hun, just make sure you don't crash into anything…" The sixteen year old sophomore just laughed and then grabbed a piece of toast and some yogurt, then was out the door.

The blonde skipped down the driveway and into his dark, blue, 1989 Mustang, started up the car, took a bite of his still warm toast, and then drove slowly out of the driveway. He hummed along to the radio as he made his way towards his new school: Konoha High, one of the best and richest schools to go to.

Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, was the owner of the wide world known company named Team 7 [{[A/N: I didn't know what else to call it…]}] they manufactured everything from cell phones to clothes to kitty food that you see in those tacky commercials. Everything. And there was the fact that he owned smaller business all over the world. Which all equals up to Naruto being pretty damn rich kid, who got everything that he wanted, which in a sense was true but he didn't always get what he wanted. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was strict on her out of control son, even when Naruto's father wasn't. She loved Naruto and his older brother, Kyuubi, with all her heart (of course, with room for their dad) and would do anything for her sons.

The hyperactive blonde took another big bite of his toast and pulled into the parking lot of Konoha High. It was a fairly large building, a private school but they allowed their kids to where whatever they wanted, as long as it wasn't showing to too much. Naruto had already been there, taken the tour, met kids in his class, the whole shabang and he still didn't want to go to this pristine school. In fact, Naruto could practically see the words, stuck-up and too-good-for-you, written all over the place.

He chuckled and finished his toast then starting on his yogurt. Kids left and right where coming from everywhere, from beat up cars to white and black limos, from bikes without all the chains to 2010 brand new mopeds. Everything here was a new experience; there were many races, too. Mostly Asian or Japanese but he saw a few white kids and also, to his major surprise, a few Hispanic kids here and there. Naruto breathed in a huge gulp of air before finishing his vanilla yogurt in one spoonful and then getting out of the car. He turned to the backseat and got out his backpack, laptop case, and his binder decorated by his last ex-boyfriend.

Naruto had told Sai that it wouldn't work when he moved but Sai still wanted a long distance relationship. The blonde sighed, of course, he still loved Sai but now he was in Japan and where was Sai? Back in America where he pretty much should be. Naruto had heart breakingly broken up with him and he sighed, just thinking about him made him want to go back, but he couldn't he was stuck in Japan until he could graduate and shoot he was going to make the best of it…even if Sai wasn't here.

The now depressed blonde shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about thoughts like these! Come on now! He was going to a new school, meet new people, learn a new language, and who knows? Maybe get a new boyfriend? Anything could happen, right? Right? Of course! Now that Naruto was pumped up again he looked towards his new "stuck-up" school and walked confidently towards the front door, fucking positive that he would make the best of things, even if he had to kill himself.

Xxx

Naruto walked through the double doors and someone almost immediately greeted him, "Hello Mr. Uzumaki! We were waiting for your arrival! I hope you had a pleasant drive on the way here and we hope your stay here at Konoha High will be pleasant!" the bald man said. Naruto cringed, 'What the fuck? "I hope your stay here at Konoha High will be pleasant!" Was this some kind of inner hotel disguised as a school for pristine kids with tons of money? Who is this lamer anyway? He was waiting for me? Oh great people are staring now! Shit, they're going to here who I am and now I'm going to have TONS of fangirls! Just like the last school…but at least at that school I had Sai…No! I musn't think of him right now! I'm starting anew!' and with that Naruto tuned in the Baldy, as he had now nicknamed him. "So then your last period will be Art! And if you need any help you can just ask Kiba, he will be your guide for your first week here! At least until you find your way around. And, of course, if there is anything that we can do to make your stay here more pleasant please don't be hesitant to let us know! And by the way my name is Mr. Tojiro, but you, Mr. Uzumaki, can surely call me Mr. Orochimaru or just Orochimaru if you please."

Naruto cringed again, "Arigato…Mr. Tojiro" Baldy, which is still what the blonde wanted to call him just nodded his approval and then gestured to a doggy looking teen in his seventeen year old year over. "This is Kiba. I'm sure Kiba will not do anything to mess up your stay here. Please take good care of him, Kiba and if anything happens, _anything_, I will personally expel you myself!" and with that Baldy did a 180 degree turn and waltzed, yes kids, waltzed, away. Naruto turned to Kiba, "Don't worry, if he expels you I'll get my dad to fire him." Kiba turned to Naruto and grinned, "Cool beans! My name as you already know is Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, and I'm your guide for the week and I already know who you are. So I see your first class is…Gym! Well, that's a good thing, you can get it over with in the morning, where is as I, have it fifth period. Totally sucks because it's right after lunch and I'm a heavy eater but y'know it's whatever! So let's see you take a right down this hallway and then you make a left then out the back door to the large looking building. Come on I'll take you!" Naruto laughed as Kiba had said that all in one breath.

Xxx

After gym, was Social Studies: Ancient Japanese and Korean Cultures for second period, then Calculus (they had to boast him up since he was so ahead) for third, and after third was Graphic Design and Manga/ Anime Making. At the beginning of every period Kiba would show him his room and then leave to go to his next class then they would meet up at the end of his class to show him the next one. The blonde's locker was right next to the cafeteria's door and also neighboring Kiba's locker, which, of course, they were both thrilled to be next to each other, it caused so much less drama on having to find each other through the hallways.

By lunch time, everyone knew who Naruto was and Kiba's popularity had been boosted 30x more. It was not known, however, that Naruto was gay and he absolutely despised girls who flirted with him and tried to pick him up with their tacky figures and ugly faces covered with makeup. And since everyone didn't know tons of girls had started putting notes in his locker and trying to talk to him when he was walking through the hallways or in his classes. It annoyed the shit out of him and he was getting tired of it, AND IT WAS ONLY THE FIRST DAY! He had two more years to go! Ugh, he didn't know what to do! It was those times in the hallway that he missed his Sai.

Kiba walked up to a table with three other kids sitting at it with Naruto right behind him, "Hey guys what's up? This is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm guiding him around this week." Kiba beamed when his friends nodded their approval at the blonde. "This," he gestured to a girl with long purple hair and white eyes, "Is Hinata, she's the shy one out of all of us, then this," he then pointed to a boy with similar white's but his hair was a light brown, "Is Neji, he's Hina-Chan's cousin." Kiba grinned wolfishly as he then gestured to a red haired boy with tons of eyeliner set around his eyes and the sign "love" tattooed on his forehead, "And this sexy guy here is Gaara, and my boyfriend going on two years!" Gaara glared up at Kiba and muttered under his breath to, "Shut the fuck up before he killed him" and "That he didn't have to yell it to the world" and "Why the hell did I get stuck with such a dick?" but Kiba just laughed and kissed Gaara on the cheek replying, "But you love me!" and Gaara rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately." Kiba pouted, "Geez your such a mean boyfriend. But anyway Naruto you can sit at our table if you want." And Kiba sat down next to Gaara.

The hyperactive blonde just nodded and sat down on the other side of Kiba who said as soon as he did, "We're missing another one of our group, he's in the library, studying for an exam he has in two weeks, crazy nut! We just get back from Christmas break and he's already worrying about exams! His name is Sasuke, and he's the emo one out of all of us! Really, we are a pretty crazy group." And at that Hinata giggled then reached over to intertwine her fingers with Neji. Naruto blinked a little shocked but not at all disgusted he had seen incest before, many times, between his father's and mother's clients and, of course, on TV, but what did disgust him was two whiney voices behind him who said, "Omigosh! Are you Naruto Uzumaki? The son of the president and founder of Team 7? I absolutely love Team 7!" they both squealed and the blonde didn't even have to turn around to know it was two fangirls. Kiba turned slightly and said to them, "Fuck off, bitches, he's got a boyfriend!" Naruto whirled to face Kiba, 'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS DOING!?!?' Naruto then turned slightly to see the two girls pout then bound away. "What the hell? I don't have a boyfriend!" the blonde whined at the doggy boy.

Kiba grinned, "Well it got them to go away and to shut the hell up! Ugh, I hate Sakura and Ino when they have a new crush! It drives me crazy to see them chase after the poor soul! They were after Sasuke all last year till he told them off and told them he was gay! Thank Zeus that they stopped coming to our table!" Naruto chuckled and shrugged, "Well whatever it's not like you weren't telling the truth, I am gay, y'know." He stated matter-a-factly and the whole family turned to stare at him. "What? I can't be gay or what?" he asked incredulously.

"It's not that we care if you're gay or not Naruto, it's just the way you stated it made us a little uneasy." Neji said slowly tightening his grip on Hinata's hand, not knowing how Naruto would respond, which he did, by bursting out laughing. "Jeez, Neji, with how tense you are you are making it seem like I can actually do something to you! Which, of course, I can, but why would I do that? I just made new friends! I don't want to lose them all! And besides you didn't even say anything offensive to me!"

After three seconds Kiba started laughing which got Gaara chuckling, but he would never admit that he was, which got Hinata giggling and Neji, who couldn't do anything but smile when Hinata giggled, to smile. "See? It's all so much better when you're happy!" Naruto stated quite happily and that got them all laughing again.

Xxx

"See ya!" Naruto called towards his new found friends as he and Kiba walked off to Naruto's Japanese class, but not without Kiba giving a good-bye kiss to his boyfriend. "So Japanese, huh? Well good luck with that class!" he said laughingly and Naruto smiled, "I already know how to talk in Japanese thoroughly, actually. And I know a few other languages, too. But my mom insisted on me to take Japanese, but it's whatever you know? I honestly don't care, it's just another class for me to pass." Kiba stared at him, "Dude, that's awesome! I took Japanese last year and nearly failed! If it hadn't been for Gaara tutoring me I would still be in that class!" He said gapingly. The blonde laughed at his friend and then turned to the door, "So this is it?" and when Kiba nodded Naruto grinned, "Wellp, See ya at sixth! And good luck with your gym!" Which made Kiba groan and Naruto to laugh, "Oh hey, Naruto!" Kiba called out. The blonde turned and cocked his head questioningly at the wolf-boy, "Hm?" "Sasuke has this class, too. So you'll get to meet him, good luck on getting on his good side, though." And with that Kiba turned down the hall and walked towards the Gymnasium building.

Naruto just shrugged and turned towards the door, opened it, and walked in. It was a small class with only about five students in it, including Naruto, who walked up to the teacher, introduced himself, and then said teacher told him to sit next to a raven haired boy. As the blue eyed boy sat down he turned to the raven, "Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" "Sasuke" was the reply. So this was Sasuke, eh? He was…kind of hot. He could see how Ino and Sakura were infatuated with him last year, and damn he did not blame them. "Oh, so you're Sasuke? Kiba and his friends told me about you, well sort of." The blonde rambled a bit, he honestly in all his life didn't know what to say to this gorgeous boy.

"Oh. Well, that's nice." Was all he got out of the onyx eyed boy before, Kakashi-Sensei, started their class. Through his Sensei's teaching, though, he couldn't stay focused, I mean, it's not like he didn't already know this stuff. He was fluent in Japanese, he was too focused, although, on a certain raven haired boy sitting next to him. But as class moved forward Naruto noticed something. Sasuke never smiled. Not when Naruto was talking to him, not when the class prank, Choiji, made a very funny joke about space and whales, not when their Sensei, who did actually happen to be funny, made a real joke about Choiji and a detention, not when a girl named Mika tripped accidently on Kakashi-Sensei's perverted book. Nothing seemed to make him smile, until before the end of class, Choiji had made another joke which was really lame, about deep sea diving and aliens from Mars, when Naruto leaned over and whispered something into Sasuke's ear. Which, surprisingly to Naruto, caused him to smirk. So, ok, it wasn't a smile but who cares? It was a start.

Xxx

Hey guys! This is the first chapter!!! OOOH NOOO!!! Lolz yes it is a MULTI-CHAPTER FIC!! Omg I'm actually capable of writing one of these and it is ALL and yes I say ALL dedicated to mochiusagi! You totally rock! And you are one of the very few reasons why I'm still here and sprouting fics! So thank you this whole fic goes to you! Ok now to everyone else! How did you like it? Alerts? Favorites? MAYBE A REVIEW???? If you review you get a cyber-hug!! ~~Rain-Chan~~


	2. Sneer

Disclaimer: ME NO OWNS NARUTO!!

[{[A/N: sooo how are you guys this year? Wow! That's awesome! Ok so second chapter to Just Smile…and if you have not read my little lemon drabble I will tell you now that in the last chapter there will be a lemon! Yay! Cheers! So I have a couple of oneshots going up the day I put this second chapter up so make sure to check that out too! Arigatou! And enjoy the second chapter xD!]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI OOC

Rated: T but will change to M when I put the lemon up later

Xxx

It has been brought to my attention by my attention that the lyrics in the first chapter are wrong. Gomen, I actually just saw the lyrics and pasted them I didn't go through them to check if they were right or wrong. So I will post the corrected lyrics up. Arigato.

Smile  
Come on baby just  
Smile  
Come on baby just  
Smile  
Come on baby just

You and your bad moods  
You and your attitude it's  
Something I can live without

You and your black rain  
You and you sick-ick game  
That I can never figure out

Now I'm walking through the city  
Everything is pretty I lightened  
The load I'm lettin' you know  
That suddenly it's sunny I'm finding that  
I'm runnin' from you from you from you....

(chorus)  
Does it hurt when ya smile  
Your a kill joy bad boy  
Zippin' up your hood to the world  
Just pretend for a while...  
Life isn't gonna getcha  
Yeah I know it really isn't you style  
But it isn't gonna kill ya to smile

Smile  
Come on baby just  
Smile  
Come on baby just

You and your cool stare  
Lookin through messed hair  
So laid back that ya fallen down  
You and your wierd friends  
Fun that just dont end remind  
Me not to come around

Now I'm walking through the city  
Everything is pretty I lightened  
The load I'm lettin' you know  
That suddenly it's sunny i'm finding that  
I'm runnin' from you from you from you....

(chorus)  
Does it hurt when ya smile  
Your a kill joy bad boy  
Zippin up your hood to the world  
Just pretend for a while...  
Life isn't gonna getcha  
Yeah I know it really isn't you style  
But it isn't gonna kill ya to smile

Smile  
Come on baby just  
Smile  
Come on baby just

Now I'm walking through the city  
Everything is pretty I lightened  
The load I'm lettin' you know  
That suddenly it's sunny i'm finding that  
I'm runnin' from you from you from you....

(chorus)  
Does it hurt when ya smile  
Your a kill joy bad boy  
Zippin up your hood to the world  
Just pretend for a while...  
Life isn't gonna getcha  
Yeah I know it really isn't you style  
But it isn't gonna kill ya to smile  
(Smile) isn't gonna kill ya to smile  
(Smile) isn't gonna kill ya to smile  
Come on baby justx3  
Come on baby just smile

Xxx

Naruto grinned mischievously as Kiba and Neji tried not to burst out laughing. Hinata giggled all the while Sasuke stood back smirking. Which, to Naruto's disappointment, was all that Sasuke did since Naruto had arrived at Konoha High a month ago. He had finally gotten situated with his classes and things were finally going in a day to day routine. Sure, he had a fan club, sure the head of the fan club was Ino and Sakura, sure word of him being gay got around the school, and sure he had yaoi fangirls tackling him everywhere he went, but besides all of that Naruto was living the life…well the sophomore at Konoha High who was the son of the widest manufacturing company that had millions to billions of dollars on them life could be. "Naruto-Kun are you sure you want to do this?" Hinata asked nervously looking around. The blonde's grin got wider as he replied, "Of course, Hina-Chan! This was the agreement!" Kiba let out a laugh as Gaara wrapped his arms around the doggy looking teens waist, "Ha! Dude I didn't think you'd actually go through with it!" The "It" that Kiba was referring to was actually spray painting Baldy's car with blue and red washable spray paint. Saying things like, "We have a fan club just for you principle!" and "Bald makes us go wild!" or "Fangirls unite for guys like you!" Stuff that made you want to gag. It was after school and the six were waiting for the teacher meeting to start and the parking lot to become empty before they went through with the prank.

Naruto let out a guffaw, "When Naruto Uzumaki says he's going to do something, damn right he's going to do it! Believe It!" the blonde cheered while his friends burst out laughing. Sasuke smirked, "Be quiet, Dobe. Or do you want us to get caught?" Naruto huffed, "Teme, of course not!" The raven rolled his eyes, "Then shut up!" Naruto gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed at his new friend/rival. '_Damn I'd be cussing his ass off right now if it weren't the fact that I don't want us to get caught…and the fact that he's really…really hot. Damn him for being so fucking sexy!_' "Whatever, Teme…" was all Naruto could come up with after that thought. He pouted and turned away his face turning a light pinkish color.

Xxx

Sasuke blinked. 'Shit…Naruto's really hot…and when he pouts…' Images began to flood Sasuke's mind of a certain sexy blonde whining and pouting underneath him telling…no begging him to hurry up and f- SHIT! Sasuke looked down to see what the images gave him and he inwardly groaned. 'Damnit that stupid, fucking, damned to hell, sexy, hot—sexy? Hot? ARRRGH!' he gritted his teeth and turned away leaning against the tree that they were all standing behind. "So are we going to go through with this or what?" asked a very impatient Gaara. Kiba turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss the red head's lips. "Hold on, babe. We have to make sure it's just the perfect time to do it." Sasuke turned away, a blush covering his face. How come…when Kiba kissed Gaara…how come…Sasuke suddenly wanted to do that to Naruto? What was this new blonde doing to him? All the walls…all the barriers…falling down with that single person…he guessed…that that was all it took for him to break.

Xxx

Naruto and Kiba couldn't stop snickering after they had done it and seen Baldy's face when he came out. He, at first, looked around suspiciously as if he just knew that this was a prank, but after a few minutes he began to grin like no tomorrow and he happily danced his way into the car and drove off two minutes later grinning like a happy idiot. After the car drove off the school's property, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji burst out laughing. "OMIGAWD DUDE!" Neji cried out holding his stomach. Kiba grinned and gave Gaara a victory kiss. Hinata giggled and Sasuke smirked, all the while starring at Naruto. "Okay, now that we've done our prank, let's get the hell out of here." Sasuke said and Naruto gazed up at him, wiping the tears away from his face, he chuckled, "Haha! Hey everyone! Come over to my house tomorrow since it's a Saturday and we can have a victory party!" Kiba cheered and gave Neji a high five while Hinata and Gaara looked at each other and smiled. "Heh, why not?" Gaara asked. Hinata nodded, "I'm in and we already know that Kiba-Kun and Neji are in. What about you, Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke blinked, "Er…ok…" he said quietly. His friends cheered and they all gave each other hugs and high fives before parting ways to go to their separate abodes.

Xxx

"So Naruto do you like Konoha High?" Minato asked his son. Naruto wolfed down his second bowl of ramen and nodded. After swallowing he asked, "Hey Ma, can I have some friends over tomorrow? They are the ones I've been telling you about…Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, and…Sasuke…" he said the onyx's boy's name softly. Kushina laughed, "Of course! Oh my…what will I cook? What do they like? Oh no! What if I cook something that someone is allergic too? And what happens if I cook something that they don't like? What will I do? Oh my! I have to start immediately after dinner! Just ramen will NOT do! What time will they be over? Is the house clean? Oh gawd, I have to call Chriss-Chan over immediately to clean! But…oh I told her that tomorrow was her day off…maybe I could hire a day maid…and OH NO! What will we do? Minato make sure to remind me tomorrow morning to go shopping! I must do this stuff right away!" Minato laughed, "Calm down, Kushina! Breathe! Everything will be okay! Whatever you cook I'm sure that Naruto's friends will be fine!" Naruto laughed, "Ma! Don't buy them gifts! They'll feel awkward! So my friends…they are a bit weird but please make sure not to make them feel weird…" Kushina and Minato just nodded, "Okay…so um Kiba and Gaara are dating…and Hinata and Neji are dating, too…except Kiba and Gaara are both guys and HInata and Neji are cousins…So yeah…" Minato blinked, "and how would we treat them differently? We will treat them like a person! That's what we do at the company! And that's how—" Naruto's dad was cut off by Kushina who said, "Don't bring the company here, Darling." She turned to Kushina, "We'll make sure to treat them right. And this Sasuke…is he a potential boyfriend for you?" She asked quietly sipping her ramen. Naruto, who at the moment had decided to put a large sum of noodles in his mouth coughed. After a few minutes of coughing he said, "-gasp- um…-cough-I like him but –deep breath- I'm not sure he likes guys…-cough-" The blonde boy sweatdropped as his mother said, "Well, it seems you like him so we will have to change that!" Minato laughed as Naruto shouted, "MOM!!!"

Xxx

Saturday had been pure bliss. Naruto's friends had come over and they played Rock Band and had fun. Kushina's cooking actually came through and when his friend's went home that night they were all thinking that they might have to come over for dinner once a week. Sunday was the day it all went downhill. Naruto had gotten a letter from Sai. Saying he was visiting his grandpa the next weekend and would finally see his ex-boyfriend and meet all his new friends.

_Hey Angel,_

_Guess what? I'm visiting Okinawa next weekend and my Gramps said that I could visit you in Tokyo… I know we had a bad break up but I'm willing to try again if you are. I don't know what I'm gonna get out of this but I'm praying to the gods that it's something good. Damn, I miss you so much! How are the mom's and pop's? Tell them I said, hey! I miss your beautiful, soft, luscious, pink lips. I miss your eyes. Damn did I ever tell you I could stare into them for years and years and never get tired of looking into them? Did I ever tell you that I loved your hands? Shit I miss your small lithe body that I'd hold against me…I wish I lived with you. Maybe I could! But…that's only if you want me, too. Damn It! What I'm trying to say is that I miss you soo much…and I hope you forgive me and take me back…I can't live without you. I hope you didn't get a boyfriend while you are over there…you didn't forget me already did you? I'm sorry…I'm ranting…listen…everyone misses you! Yukimi and Shizo say hiya! And Ritsku says Yo…I say I miss you…so… I'll see you next weekend…_

_See you,_

_Sai._

Xxx

"Naruto!" Kiba said grinning and running over to his friend. "Guess what?" A very depressed Naruto, hmmed, his "What?" and Kiba's grin got wider, "Baldy totally fell for our trick and now he's asking around school to know where his fan club holds there meetings so he can have a private session and talk to them about the importance of staying in school!" The doggy looking teenager began to guffaw, holding his sides. "That's fucking hilarious, right?" Naruto nodded and looked away, "Hey…I have to go…somewhere…see ya." He began to walk away as a very confused looking Kiba watched his retreating back wondering what the hell happened to his best friend.

Xxx

Hinata looked around. It was lunch time and nobody in there group had seen the hyperactive blonde the whole entire day. He had skipped all of his classes and Gaara had said he had seen him for only five seconds from passing periods fourth to fifth but wasn't sure because all he saw was blonde hair…and hello? There are tons of people with blonde hair in Konoha High. "I'm sure he's fine Kiba-Kun! You showed him the ins and outs of this place!" Hinata said hesitantly, even though no one really believed her. Sasuke grunted and turned his head away from them thinking, 'Where are you, Naruto?'

Xxx

The blonde, that everyone and their mom was worried about, was sitting on the rooftop of the school, wondering if he should go to class or skip for the rest of the day. Skipping sounded good…at least just for today anyway. He was sitting over the edge swinging his legs, deep in thought when he heard a cough from behind. He spun around to see Sakura smiling sadly down at him. "Hey…" she said and she walked forward and sat down next to him, putting her legs over the edge, too. "Um…hey…" He looked kind of scared for a moment before Sakura, who was currently looking at the sky, finally noticed his expression, "What? If you think I'm going to glomp you or take pictures of you, you're all wrong! I don't like you…at all…Ino does…even though she has a boyfriend…" Sakura's voice trailed off and she suddenly got serious. In a whisper she continued saying, "I don't even like boys…but because Ino does…I try to copy her…I know you think I'm a bitch and that I'd fall off a cliff to get any guy that is presumed "hot" but I'm not and I wouldn't…" Naruto gazed at her and then looked down, "But you'd do it for Ino?" he asked quietly and his eyes softened as Sakura nodded her head "yes". "I usually come up here to get away from her when she gets too lovey dovey with Shikamaru and whenever she does…it kind of breaks my heart all over again. To see that she'd never be with me really sucks…and the fact is…Shikamaru cheats on her…all the time. In a way you could say she cheats on him, too, because the way she acts but…she never does whenever she gets close enough to the temporary guy she's chasing after she always backs off because she tries to stay faithful to Shikamaru… I know you are kind of wondering why I'm telling you all this but I just wanted to because something told me to…" She looked sad as she clenched the dangling star that had the word "BEST" encrypted on it.

Naruto looked at her, smiled sadly, and then looked at the clouds floating above them, "I have love issues, too. Since you shared your heart I might as well share mine. You see, before I moved here I was with this guy named Sai. We were always together because we first started out as best friends in the fifth grade but…in eighth grade Sai wanted more. He claimed to be in love with me and during the summer of eighth and ninth we finally got together. It was a dream come true being with him because who wouldn't want an amazing boyfriend who was already your best friend? But…thing's got bad. I found out that Sai had started having sex with other guys because I wouldn't have sex with him… I told him I didn't want to do it with him because I wasn't sure if he was the right one and when I found out he had cheated on me…I absolutely knew he wasn't the right one for me. Then my dad got the letter for him to come back to Japan and I immediately jumped at the opportunity to get the hell away from Sai and get the hell out of there, and, I mean, what could go wrong? All I had to do was explain to Sai that I was moving and quietly break up with him. But Sai thought I was cheating and when he accused me of seeing another boyfriend in Japan I quickly snapped at him and used the fact that he was cheating on me back at him…it ended badly and to make matters worse the day I was going to leave…Sai burst through the airport looking for me. He found me right before our plane was boarding and apologized. He said he couldn't live without me and that he was sorry…but…but I didn't want anything more to do with him…he told me we could have an across country relationship…but I knew that the minute I was gone and the minute I said yes…he'd go back to cheating on me…So I told him no and told him never to speak to me or see me again. When I moved here I was so happy to be away from him. So happy to never have to face him in school hallways or on the boardwalk or at the mall, I felt free of the bonds that held me back to him. I would feel myself slipping sometimes. Telling me to go back to Sai and tell him that I would be his forever. Tell him that I'd have sex with him and give myself up to him…but…I didn't. I wouldn't allow myself to be sucked into that hell whole again. But…it seems life is not done with me and Sai [{[A/N: yes I know it's supposed to be Sai and I but I don't give a fuck]}]…I got a letter from him yesterday. Saying that he was coming to Okinawa to visit his grandfather and that on the trip he would come see me…he said all this stuff about me…being beautiful and that he missed me…but I know it was just for show. To try to get me back with him…" Naruto was crying, his face had tear stains and his eyes just kept coming up with tears and they wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop himself, it felt good to get it all out and just talk to someone! Anyone! It was relieving. "I don't know what I'll do if he tries something here…it would make me want to kill myself…and on top of that…I love someone else already." Sakura was crying, the tears, too, slipping silently down her cheeks. She had never heard of a story like this except in magazines, books, and on TV. All she did was listen but when she heard that he loved someone she quietly asked, "Who?" Naruto laughed through his tears, "That bastard! Hahaha! I love Sasuke, Sakura…I love Sasuke…" and with that his voice got less confident and he began to sob uncontrollably. Sakura's eyes went wide and then when she saw Naruto start crying with a fresh onslaught of tears she leaned towards him and took him in her arms, holding him to her chest, letting their hearts cry out together.

Xxx

In the end, both ended up going to their last periods. For Naruto it was Art and for Sakura it was Gym. She gave him a final hug and a kiss on the cheek before saying to text her later. Naruto smiled and he went inside his last period. Finally, at least for a little while, free.

Xxx

The next day Naruto walked into Konoha High feeling refreshed. He had a new friend, who had texted him till 4'Oclock in the morning and a new sight on things. He walked up to his group and smiled, "Hey Guys!" All five of them looked at him with wide eyes for two seconds before piling tons of questions on him. "Where were you yesterday!?" "We were looking everywhere for you!" "I was about to call the cops!" "I was about to search the city!" "I started crying Naruto-Kun! I thought someone had kidnapped you!" "Where the fuck were you yesterday, Dobe?" The last question was all Naruto needed to say, "I wasn't feeling well so I left early but I came back for my last class." Naruto grinned and then said, "Here give me your cell phone numbers so in case you want to reach me, you'll be able to just text me!" he said laughing and they gave each other their numbers. "Haha! Well I've got to go! I'm meeting someone! See ya!" he said and with that he quickly sprinted away for the stairs, leaving a very, very confused group of best friends behind.

Xxx

Sasuke gritted his teeth. 'He had been worried sick about Naruto yesterday and there he is telling him he wasn't feeling well? HE WASN'T FUCKING FEELING WELL???? What the hell!? He was about to call the SWAT team on someone! And there comes the stupid fucking hot and sexy Dobe waltzing in saying he was fine and then he takes off without a second explanation about where he's going or who he's meeting with and he just leaves! What the hell! And for all things I've barely seen him all day! At least he's not sick today but I mean you could at least say hi!! Ugh! Finally, it's Japanese class! Aw shit man…Sakura is in this class, too, right? Damnit…I have to see her drooling all over MY Naruto…' Sasuke walked in and stopped straight in his tracks. Sitting on the large windowsill was Naruto and Sakura chatting away like no tomorrow. He sneered. What the hell?? What the fuck was SHE doing with HIM? He stomped to his desk, threw his bag down, and plopped in his desk, angrily. Naruto looked up from his talk and grinned, "Hey Sasuke!" But the onyx just glared at him and the pink haired bitch and turned the other way. 'Fuck this shit…' Sasuke said as he felt his heart sink.

Xxx

Naruto looked on with saddened eyes, "Maybe he doesn't like me, Saku-Chan…maybe…he loves someone else…maybe he doesn't like guys and he found out that I loved him and he hates me…what did I do to him?" he asked quietly and he leaned into Sakura's outstretched arms. "It's gonna be ok, Naru-Kun! You'll see! You just have to show him you love him, little by little! Like you told me to do with Ino!" she said happily and seeing his friend smile made Naruto smile, "Your right!" Just then Kakashi-Sensei walked in and class began.

Xxx

All through the class people began to wonder if Sasuke was secretly a cat. Naruto had decided that instead of sitting next to the sulking raven that he'd rather sit next to the PHB (pink, haired bitch) and chat away with her…the bad thing was they sat right behind him and whenever he heard Naruto and Sakura laugh, Sasuke would sneer. He hated this. He wanted Naruto. And what an Uchiha wants…an Uchiha gets! He wasn't gonna let some little ugly monster of a girl take his property! Fuck no! …was that another laugh? GARRRRR!!! He sneered again and the whole entire class looked at him, including Naruto, who was thinking. Maybe all he can do is smirk and sneer.

Xxx

OMG!! Second chapter!!! Lolz wow horrible, horrible ending but I have an oneshot that is due today…so I need to work on that! Lolz! Wellp I hope your enjoying this so far! Um…lesee…I'm sorry I didn't elaborate on the weekend thing…Gomen I was too lazy to write out that part! But you see what you get out of it? An awesome relationship between Sakura and Naruto! I actually liked this idea and I didn't really want to bash Sakura soo…why not make her a major part in the plot? The whole entire Sai situation was made up right on spot so….basically I just made up that whole part…I hope you liked it! lolz thanks for reading! Next chappy will be up next month! Sayonara!

~~Rain-Chan~~


	3. AN: VERY IMPORTANT STUFF

**[{[A/N: Hey you guys! It's Rain-Chan! I'm currently working on the next chapter for this but it may take a while because I so many papers and things to do plus I have five ongoing stories at the moment so I won't be able to update as much as possible. Gomen Nasai. My next update shall be around April/May. I still love this story and I'm not giving it away for adoption or discontinuing it. Please bear with me till I can get my hands to the keyboard and the ideas rolling again. I love you guys forever! Thank you! And again Gomen ne.**

**~~Rain-Chan~~]}]**


	4. Small Glimmer

Disclaimer: I'm so freaking tired of telling everyone I don't own Naruto…but alas! I must say it again…so here it goes…ME NO OWN NARUTO!

[{[A/N: oh wow ok so I do realize that I haven't update on this story in like a good maybe two to three months…I'm so sorry! But you see I was so busy! I had papers and other story ideas which I knew that if I didn't act upon at that moment I would have lost the idea. Which would have really sucked…also I told certain people I would dedicate stories to them. So I wrote stories for them, but I'm going to start trying to write more for this story and my Be Mine Again? Story. So please lean back, stare at the computer, read the words of this story, relax, and enjoy! X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI

Rated: T for now…-insert evil laugh-

Xxx

Naruto laughed as he walked through the school hallways with Sakura planted on his shoulders. Her legs were around his neck and her hands were playfully in his hair. She absent mindedly played with Naruto's spikes as he (literally) walked her to their Japanese period. It was the week before the school was let out for summer break. Finals were being given out, students and teachers alike were stressing over last minute details and everyone was just about ready to burst through Konaha High's doors for their long awaited break.

Five months since Naruto had come to this school and he was no further getting Sasuke to smile than humans are getting to Jupiter. It had been frustrating, the first couple months that Sakura and he had been friends, but soon enough his time with his friends had been balanced. Being a mischievous prankster with Kiba and the rest of the gang then going to being a bisexual's best friend and kindly doing pretty much everything with Sakura outside of school. Every now and then Sakura came to sit with Naruto during lunch and sometimes she sat with Ino. Some days they both skipped lunch (and a few classes) to go on top of the roof and just chill out together.

Naruto had been out the day Sai had come to visit his grandfather. He and Sakura had planned a three day sleepover kind of thing just to avoid Naruto's ex and when Naruto had come home Monday after school he was informed by a sad Kushina that Sai had indeed been over but was told that Naruto wouldn't be back till Monday and that Sai was only there for a day. No more letters were received from Sai and Naruto happily put the thought of Sai visiting behind him. On the other hand, Sakura was spending less and less time with Ino, which Naruto found out was irritating the female blonde for Ino one day ran up to him, shoved his chest, and yelled out, "Stop fucking stealing my best friend from me! If you weren't so rich and hot I would totally punch you in the face!" When Naruto had told Sakura up on the roof the next day, all the pink haired girl did was smile sadly before saying to her best friend, "I'll talk to her…" then she stopped and chuckled, "Did she really say 'If you weren't so rich and hot'?" she asked poking her best friend in the side. Naruto gave her a "…" look before bursting out with laughter. "Hahaha! Yeah, she did!" he laughed so hard he was clutching his sides and Sakura soon found herself caught up in the laughter of her best friend.

Naruto smiled softly at the memory and he plopped Sakura down at her seat, "Damn you're heavy!" he complained playfully, giving Sakura a smile. The girl just rolled her eyes and smiled, "Hey ask Sasuke if he is coming over today. If not, then it's just you and me today." Naruto nodded. Today was the day that everyone would go over to Naruto's house and eat him out of house and home, but today was also a day of mysteries. Kiba and Gaara had told Naruto that they had totally forgotten about their tradition and said that they had made plans to go to Suna, Gaara's hometown, for the summer. The blonde said he understood completely. It seemed as if everyone had forgotten about their tradition actually, for when he asked Neji and Hinata they both said that since it was the Friday before the summer their family threw a huge party and they were being forced to go. "Sorry, Naru-Kun." Was what Hinata said before giving him a sympathetic smile and a half hearted hug.

Naruto walked over the row towards the raven that was sitting in his seat reading a book. "Hey, Teme, are you still coming today? Because if not then it's just me and Saku-Chan." Sasuke looked up to see an angel [{[A/N: XD]}] before replying, " Yeah, I'm coming." He then sneakily shot a glare towards Sakura, no way was his Dobe spending time alone with Sakura. They already did so much together on weekends and after school. Nope, today he was going to be spending time with his Dobe. Naruto laughed, "Ok, cool!" was all he said before taking a step towards his desk, but then was quickly pulled back as he felt Sasuke grab his shirt and pull him back. "Naruto…" The name slipped out of the raven's mouth and the person of the name stared, wide eyed at the boy who usually called him 'Dobe.' Sasuke coughed lightly before looking down, a pinkish hue coloring his cheeks, and saying quietly, "I was just wondering if you wanted to on a date tomorrow…" Sasuke cleared his throat again and said, "You know…since it's the first day of summer…"

Sasuke had never been so nervous in his whole entire life. He had finally decided to take what he wanted. Which was, of course, Naruto; and no one, not an old boyfriend (Naruto had one day told them of Sai), not a PHB (yes, Sasuke was still calling her that in his mind) and certainly not anybody else was going to take what was his. Naruto gulped. Sasuke just asked him on a date.

_Sasuke_ asked him on a date.

Sasuke asked _him_ on a date.

Sasuke asked him on a _date_.

"You're asking me on a date?" he asked quietly. Sasuke hid his nervousness as he nodded, " I want to be your boyfriend, Dobe." The noise of the classroom went on without noticing the two boys at the front of the room. "But you can tell me your answer on our date." He said not even considering the fact that Naruto hadn't even said 'yes' yet. Suddenly Naruto felt a tug on his arm and he fell, being forced to be upright on his knees. Sasuke leaned over the side of his desk and into Naruto's face. "But decide quickly because I don't think I can wait for your answer." And with that Sasuke pecked Naruto's lips before letting go of the blonde's arm and turning so he was reading his book again, as if nothing had just happened.

Naruto blinked then got up and turned to walk towards his desk. Sakura stared wide eyed at him as he took his seat next to her. "Naru…did he just kiss you?" she said whisperingly to her best friend and just as the (still) shocked blonde boy was going to whisper back Kakashi- Sensei came in. Sakura growled slightly before hurriedly taking a notebook out. She flipped it to the first blank page and began to scribble something on it furiously before tossing the book at Naruto. The blonde looked down at the notebook to see the badly written words:

**What did he want? O.o?**

Naruto blushed slightly before taking out a pen and began to write back. He tossed back at Sakura who greedily read the words before putting her hands over her mouth and squealing muffled-ly. Sakura couldn't believe the words she was looking at:

_He asked me out…and he asked me to be his boyfriend. He didn't even give me time to answer…_

The blonde chuckled to himself as he saw Sakura write something down and throw it at her blonde bet friend. Said blonde looked down and chuckled again as he read the words:

**Omg really Naru? I'm so happy for you! I cannot believe it! He asked you out! He really does like you, Naru! Yay! ^_^ I'm so glad! When is he taking you out? You guys will be such a lovely couple! **

Naruto shook his head unbelievingly at his best friend. He looked over at her and gave her a look. Naruto was glad that Sakura was happy for him but he felt a pang in his chest. Why couldn't Ino be like Sasuke and ask Sakura out? It was frustrating to Naruto suddenly as he realized that he was getting his wish but Sakura wasn't. How could she be happy for him when her own love life was going terrible? He sighed quietly before scribbling something down on the paper and tossing the book back while Kakashi's back was turned.

_Tomorrow. Can you come earlier today? So you can help me plan? I'm not even sure what time he's coming to pick me up…I'm sorry that Ino hasn't realized what an amazing girl you are. You know what? This summer I'm going to find you a girlfriend. Someone who will force Ino in seeing what an amazing girl you are and maybe if that doesn't work you will get the love of your life. Don't try to talk me out of it because I'm a determined son of a gun and I won't stop till a. I've gone and done what I wanted to do or b. it's a lost cause. And you are not a lost cause, Saku. Thank you so much. I love you so much for helping me with my situation with Sasuke, but now it's your turn. My kinks and bumps in my road of love can be sorted when you get over your first bump. Summer I'm going to find you a girlfriend._

As Sakura stared at the words scribbled in Naruto's handwriting tears began to well in her eyes. He was willing to put his love life aside for her? She smiled kindly at Naruto when he wasn't looking at her and she began to write back. Once she was done she slid it over Naruto.

**Thank you, Naruto. You are truly my best friend. Of course, I'll come over right after school. It gives us a couple hours to pick the perfect outfit for you. ^ ^ I love you, too, Naru. Thank you again for doing this for me.**

The words written down on the notebook paper were almost enough to make Naruto cry. He smiled at Sakura before closing the notebook and sliding it to the corner of his desk and finally began to pay attention to Kakashi.

Xxx

Naruto couldn't stop blushing. He was currently laid out on the top of his bed waiting for Sakura to come over. The question and the kiss were constantly being replayed over and over his head and the more he thought about it the redder he became. It had only been a small peck on the lips but to Naruto it was everything. So much everything that it had made Naruto continuously throughout the day lose his train of thought and trip over his own feet. Everything that made him stutter his answer to just a simple question from Sasuke at lunch and be a complete uke.

The blushing blonde turned on his side to look at the pictures sitting on top of his nightstand. Three frames in all. The first picture was of himself and Sakura, being completely random at the park. They had somehow managed to become fully soaked from head to toe after walking Sakura's dog, Mickey. When Mickey had seen a squirrel he bounded after it, turning the corner of a water fountain. Sakura and Naruto had been roller skating at the time and Sakura, who was the unfortunate person to be holding Mickey's leash, quickly grabbed onto Naruto's hand and they both ended up in the water fountain, laughing their heads off as they both watched Mickey whine and bark at the bottom of a tree. Naruto chuckled at the picture and his cerulean eyes moved on to the next and biggest picture. It was sitting in a crazy black and orange frame and was in the middle of Sakura's picture and the other one.

It was of Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, himself, and a girl named Max. They had all been at the mall, hanging out one day when Kiba had tackled some random civilian and asked her to take their picture, which she happily agreed to take, laughing at their funny poses and weird faces. They had even managed into getting her number and asking her to hang out with them. Naruto smiled at Max in their picture. She was a pretty girl…in a punky sort of way. In the picture she had a hand up to her mouth and a smile on her face. The other hand pointing at Kiba and Gaara's pose. His eyes traced over Kiba's and Gaara's faces. Kiba had his eyes on the camera and his tongue out in a way that made it look like he was about to lick Gaara's cheek. His red headed boyfriend held on a face of rather amused disgust. Neji and Hinata were in a cute pose in this picture. Neji had his arms around Hinata's waist and the girl, who had been completely surprised at the moment, was blushing and looking in utter shock at her boyfriend. Blue eyes moved over to where Sasuke, Sakura, and he had been standing. Sakura and Naruto had their backs to each other, sunglasses on, and their hands in the shape of guns. While Sakura had her gun up to her face, lips in an "o" position to make it look like she was blowing smoke from the gun, Naruto's gun was pointed at Sasuke's head. The raven in the picture was giving him a side look of amusement, a smirk planted on his face, and hands in his pockets.

Naruto reached a hand out and traced over Sasuke's picture and smiled softly. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had asked him out on a date. Eyes traced over to the next picture. It was of his parents and himself. It was a festival last year. His father looked very laid back in the picture, considering how he really is. Kushina held a smile on her face and as she posed, one hand intertwined with her husband's and one on the shoulder of her son, Naruto. The blonde smiled softly at the picture. They were all wearing kimonos and smiles that day. It had been a day off for the company and Naruto remembered being super happy to spend the entire day out with his usually busy family.

Naruto quickly sat up as he heard the door bell ring, signifying that it was Sakura. He checked the time and smiled to himself. "Always on time." He muttered and quickly threw open the door, rushed down the stairs, and opened the door to Sakura. "Hey, Saku-Chan!" he greeted his best friend warmly and moved aside to let the pink haired girl inside the mansion. Although it wasn't a huge surprise to Naruto that his pink haired best friend had brought over "things" to help him with his date it was however a considerable surprise at how much "things" she had brought. At the first glance of her fairly medium messenger bag you wouldn't think that you could fit things into it such as: one hair straightener, a very large make up bag, two combs, three brushes, a large tub of hair gel, four pairs of skinny jeans, five different tight fit shirts, two pairs of different colored chucks, one tissue box, one laptop, two dresses, two cosplay costumes, one very short skirt (which when seen Naruto blushed a deep red), and to top it off lube and handcuffs.

Seeing the two latter items Naruto tackled his best laughing nervously all the while blushing an even deeper crimson. "Was it necessary to bring so much stuff?" Naruto asked, eyeing the lube and cuffs as he said it. Sakura shrugged, "You never know what might happen." An evil grin took over Sakura's face as she added, "And you want to be prepared. Both ways." Naruto, who had just gotten rid of his crimson blush, turned crimson. "Sh-shuddup!" He yelled at her, red faced and eyes looking down. Sakura burst out laughing and she went to hug her best friend. "Aw don't worry! You're date will be fine! Anyway, that's the reason why I came early today isn't it? Ah, I can't believe it's going to be summer break already!" She let go of her bestie and went over to where she had laid out all of the things on the bed. "Alright, so we need you to get an outfit for your date tomorrow!" She grinned and picked up a pair of skinnies and a dark blue T-shirt. "Here, go try these on! I went shopping before I came here. I think I remembered your size. Anyway, go try it on so I can see how it fits." Naruto stood there dumbfounded and stared at his pink haired friend. She was now bustling around his room. Sakura walked over to his two huge closet doors and flung them open. She took one quick look around and then began rummage around inside of it. As she turned back around to rummage on the other side she saw Naruto still standing there. She frowned, "What are you still doing standing there? Get going!" She hurriedly walked out of the room towards Naruto, turned him towards the bathroom door, and shoved. "Go!" She commanded and then turned promptly around again to get busy with her task at hand.

Naruto frowned and then walked towards the restroom. He closed the door behind him once he had entered and sighed. 'Might as well take a look at what she gave me.' He looked down at the assortment. The clothes that Sakura had shoved into Naruto's hands were dark, navy skinnies and a dark blue shirt. He sighed again as he began to take off what he was wearing and shrug into the tight fitting clothes. The skinnies were just tight enough to show off every curve but loose enough to look like they weren't completely painted on. The shirt was a pretty tight fit, too. It fit nicely on his shoulders though and it had a picture of a devil with its tail wrapped around its waist and was riding a scooter. An evil grin was plastered on its face. Naruto blushed at how provocative the devil looked and came out of the bathroom. "Saku-Chan I'm not going to wear this shirt! It's way to…" His voice trailed off as he saw the state his room was in. "Sakura!" he shouted, seeing his pink haired best friend nowhere in sight. Suddenly a head popped out of the closet and she grinned. "Oh, Naru! You look absolutely amazing!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest unhappily. "I do expect you to clean up my room, Saku." Sakura glanced around the room, her eyes widening as if she had just noticed the mess she made. She smiled apologetically, "Ah, gomen Naru!" She quickly began to bustle around the room again, cleaning it up. Naruto rolled his eyes and then stated, "I'm not wearing this outfit. Give me another one." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him but nonetheless handed him another paired off outfit. Naruto grabbed it, acting as if he were cross, and stalked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

As he put on the outfit he decided he liked this one better. It was black skinny jeans, much like the dark blue ones he had had on before, but these had zippers on the side of them going from mid thigh to mid calf and then another zipper going from the ankle down to the end of the pants. Naruto took an immediate liking to them. The shirt even better. It was a black graphic tee and in the midst of all the cool designs on the shirt were two pandas. It fit nicely on his muscular body and he grinned at himself in the mirror. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Naruto heard Sakura's voice say, "Hey Naru! Are you done yet?" Naruto grinned and he opened the door. "I like this one Sakura!" he exclaimed, thrilled for once that his best friend had finally picked something he liked.

Xxx

(About the time Sakura arrived at Naruto's house)

Sasuke grinned to himself. He had left the house early so he could get to Naruto's before Sakura arrived. He wanted some time alone with his blonde. All he wanted to do was just be with him and it was driving the raven insane. Sasuke hummed a giddy little tune to himself as he pulled up to a parking lot. He smirked as he passed some girls on the way into the store. They were eying him up and down, greedily taking in the image of him. Sasuke smirked again but then stopped now was not the time to have fun. He needed to get something sweet for his boyfriend….err…soon to be boyfriend. He walked through the aisle and began to pick out different stuff that Naruto might like. Less than ten minutes later Sasuke was out the door carrying four orange roses, candy, and a box of soda for all of them. He jumped into his car and sped off, leaving three sad eyed girls in his wake.

The raven smiled at the thought of seeing his Naruto. All alone. In a huge house. Just the two of them. Flashes of different scenarios began to flood Sasuke's mind and his eyes glazed over with just a tad bit of lust. Sasuke shook his head quickly trying to get rid of the images. They would soon get to that but right now he just needed to focus on getting with Naruto. He happily pulled into the blonde's garage, for it was always open when guests were coming over, and got out of the car, taking the bags of candy and soda not to mention the four orange roses, with him. He knocked on the door and was let in by a butler who knew Sasuke from his previous visits to the Uzumaki residence. "The young master is with Miss Haruno upstairs in his room." The butler said pompteously as he walked away. Sasuke growled. How dare that PHB beat him here! He quickly erased the snarl on his face and calmly walked up the stairs towards Naruto's room.

He knocked on the door and opened it to the hottest scene (not the room btw) he had ever seen. Naruto had just taken off his shirt and his skinnies were hanging loosely on his hips, sagging low and allowing Sasuke to see the Naruto's V-line. Sasuke nearly drooled at the six pack that Naruto had. Not huge but there. He was talking with Sakura about being ready for his date the next day. The blonde quickly turned to see a gaping Sasuke there holding the flowers and the bags of candy. He blushed crimson and stuttered (which caused Sasuke to nearly faint), "S-Sasuke? Um…hey." Naruto was red. Super red. Sasuke found out, with much delight, that his soon to be boyfriend had a full body blush and more images began to pass by his eyes. Images of Naruto having a full body blush but for a whole nother reason. Sasuke covered his blush by walking forward and pecking Naruto on the lips. "Hey, Babe." He said as best he could and he set the stuff on the bed. Naruto was so glad at that moment that Sakura had put the cuffs and lube in her bag. He might have taken it totally different. A minute later once Naruto had put on a shirt and sat back on his bed did he realize that Sasuke had kissed him. Again. Naruto turned red again and sighed. He really needed to stop blushing. He looked up and saw a small glimmer of a smile on Sasuke's face as he took out the candy and soda. Naruto grinned. Maybe his smile plan for Sasuke would still happen. One day. He grinned and as Sakura quietly walked out of the room. She grinned. Time to give them some time together. Naruto got up and walked over to Sasuke slowly. He intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's and pulled him towards him. The raven looked up questioningly and before he thought anything else about it he felt a soft pair of lips on his. And for once he smiled. Unnoticed to Naruto, though. So the game was still on.

Xxx

XD! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I really did. I thought it was time that they finally kind of got together, ne? Yay! Okay so more Sasunaru/Narusasu! Yay! Okay wellp I hope ya'll enjoyed this chappy! Next chappy should be up….prolly in a week or a month…or two months. Who knows? XD Jk kids.

~~Rain-Chan~~


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Short Author's Note, guise.

Well, first off… Hello. It's been awhile. Things have happened. Grammar has improved, thanks to Homestuck, by the way. Author has changed, etc. Um, well. Let's see…where do I begin? Right, well… Addressing many of the reviews on how my writing was or the pairings that I wrote about, you do have to understand that these stories were written…like, three years ago.

Grammar was shit and even though I was a pretty good writer, it still sucked. Moving on to something adjacent to this point, I've been thinking of rewriting a lot of my stories. Uhhh, it is just because I find that my old stories do suck shit and I feel the need to redeem myself.

Upon that, I find myself trying to decide which stories to rewrite. It would be great for some input if I still have any fans out there. Which, I doubt because I haven't updated anything in…two years?

Ahahaha~ What junior, senior, and college do to you, mayne. Anyway, shoot me a PM or a review or something. That'd be great. For all you Tumblrs out there, you can contact me through my RP blog: .com. Cool beans.

~Rain-Chan


End file.
